


Mr. Swan

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fill for Swanfire Wedding/ Swanfireaufridays prompts unlucky and disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We could have just done this in town – record office at town hall! Or grab the justice of the peace and head for the diner!"

"No – this is romantic!"

"Really, Neal?"

He wanted to get married on a beach. Was very insistent about Emma, Henry, and himself packed in the bug and driving to Tallahassee, Florida; positive he could get them there in a day.

Both Dr. Whale and Doc had put their foots down at that idea – with David and his own papa teaming up(again!) against it as well.

Emma told him it wasn't a big loss – Tallahassee didn't have a beach anyway!

Both fathers wanted to be in attendance.

Snow wanted a large affair, everyone in town invited – to have Emma in a white ball gown and tiara.

Henry wanted cake.

Neal, Baelfire, Bae – whatever his name was anymore: he just wanted Emma!

And Emma… had been a difficult one to win over. At first, she was adamant that they didn't need to get married at all. That it was an empty ritual. A piece of paper meant nothing. She was fine with the present; loving each other and moving into a shared house. Just living their lives without feeling obligated by social norms.

In the more bitter arguments, she accused him of being fixated on being married; obsessed with the notion – even brought up his psychotic ex-fiancee to add salt to the wounds.

After a year and a half, of living together and trying to prove she was wrong, Neal had given up asking; focusing instead on making a home and life with his little family.

While drying dishes one evening, it was Emma who brought it up again; shrugging casually as she sat on the counter next to him.

"I love you, ya know."

Neal moved in for a quick kiss on the lips, before continuing his evening task.

"And – I'm committed to this. I want you, and everyone else, to know that! And – I think you need to be included in my healthcare and dental benefits. If something goes wrong, you being a stay-at-home dad and working part-time with Gold –"

"I'm sure he'd be only too pleased to offer –"

"I think we should get married: soon! I don't want a long engagement; where it's a topic of town interest for years. And I don't want a big wedding or anything. Simple; to the point. Don't expect me in some white dress! Or tip toeing down some long-ass aisle: it's just not my thing!"

"I know it's not!"

"And I still want to be Swan. Emma Swan. It's nothing against you but –"

"Can I be a 'Swan' too?"

"I – seriously? You'd take me name?"

"Why not?"

"Well, usually the woman takes –"

"Cassidy is just some guy who inspired a character from a book I loved when I was nineteen. Swan – it suits us."

Suds covering his hands, he stepped in-between Emma's legs, taking her chin in his hands. Slowly, he kissed her mouth; little pecks along the outer corner of her lips. Muttering repeatedly, "I love you."

When he moved to nuzzle into her neck, Emma's mouth was finally free to announce,

"You'll make a good 'Mr. Swan'."

He knew he'd probably never get the full answer of what changed her mind but if she wanted to pull the dental plan card – he'd smile and kiss her just the same.

Looking at his bride, he was surprised to see Snow got her in a dress at all. A showcase of Emma's sentimentality (which she'd openly deny); the dress must have been a strappy, yellow sundress. That's what he imagined at least, from the section of skirt peaking out from her heavy police rain slicker.

Really? What were the chances of hurricane conditions hitting off the coast of Maine?

Within half an hour, the quaint, little outdoor ceremony on the beach had turned into an endurance competition. Well-wishers, family, and friends battling with their umbrellas against the relentless winds. Rain pelting against the sand; sand somehow rising into the winds, creating sandstorm conditions around the couple.

But no one had given up yet; not one headed to their car to wait it out. When the justice of the peace actually suggested postponement, Henry had declared this was another adventure – and an awesome story to tell his baby sister!

Emma's police slicker was zipped tightly across her expanding belly; another Swan would be here in a month.

When their final attempt at shelter, a small tent that had been leaking since the first hints of droplets, blew away; Neal just moving Emma out of harms way in time – Rumpelstiltskin rose to his feet, carefully trying to keep his umbrella stationed over Belle: both already soaked regardless.

"Do you mind speeding this up a bit," he hissed at the justice of the peace.

Flipping fearfully through his dampened and possibly destroyed notebook, the justice attempted to 'speed up' – not wanting the Dark One to turn him into a snail.

"We are gathered here today –"

"We all know full well why we're here," Rumpelstiltskin boasted. "Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy. It's truly beautiful to behold – now get to the vows!"

Neal was about to reprimand his papa about interrupting the ceremony – but then David leaped to his feet; holding his jacket over Snow's head as a makeshift tent.

"I have to agree with Gold – get to the vows!"

Neal looked to Emma; who only grinned at the exchange. He was worried for a moment that their fathers had ruined the moment, that her nerves would return from feeling rushed -

"Hey, preacher-man," Emma screamed over the wind. "Get on with it!"

"Do you, Neal Cassidy-"

"Baelfire," corrected Rumpelstiltskin. When everyone turned around to him, the father only shrugged.

"This is a legal proceeding – and his name is –"

"His legal name in this world is 'Neal Cassidy'… or is it 'Cassady'?"

"Whoever you are," the justice's voice boomed over the disagreement, "do you take Emma Swan –"

"I do!"

"Let me finish this part at least! This is my first wedding ceremony ladies and gentlemen! Do you have any idea how long I've waited to oversee this –"

"Get on with it," Henry groaned from his father's side; smirking as he mimicked his mother.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect –"

"He better," announced David. "Or he'll have me to deal with!"

"Of course I will," Neal screamed back over the wind.

"Emma Swan, do you take… this man…., to be your husband?"

She paused, staring him down; raised her eyebrow as if surveying him beforehand.

"Sure," she answered with a smirk. "Why not!"

Neal found himself laughing with her, looking around to find the last of Snow's flower displays skidding away across the beach.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him – "

"She better! I'll not have Bae's heart broken –"

"I'll always protect, cherish and love him," Emma declared against the winds and Rumpelstiltskin's threats. "And I'll work on the rest – cause this love is worth it!"

Slapping his notebook shut, livid over his failed first wedding, the justice gestured for them to exchange rings; introducing them to their nearest and dearest as Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy -

Only to be quickly rebuffed.

"Actually, it's Mrs. and Mr. Swan," Neal corrected with a smirk; reaching to pull Emma as close as her pregnant belly would allow for their first kiss as a married couple.

Hands in the air, the justice immediately headed for his car; leaving the couple kissing as their family raced over to congratulate them – before hightailing it off the beach, into dry cars! Emma and Neal paused before racing for the yellow bug; nuzzling their noses against the other.

In the end – it was very much another piece of their long story. Unlucky. Disastrous. But filled with happiness and love.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you don't put down the camera, I will shove it so far up your –"

"These are the big memories Emma!"

His wife's will won out; the camera thrown against the hospital room wall as she moved to latch onto his hands; gripping him as her next contraction started.

Neal looked at the monitor, counting aloud for Emma – an attempt to reassure her yet again that he had read the baby books; had paid diligent attention during their birthing classes. He'd even gotten his hands on Doc's home phone number – just so he could call when a question arose in his readings or classes. Sometimes near midnight – but the dwarf had said he was on call!

A part of Neal had always known he was meant to be a father; to have a large, happy family like the Darlings.

Meeting his son; bonding with Henry had only proved it for him. Leaving no more doubt of his life's purpose.

With this in mind, his reaction to Emma's second pregnancy might not have been what she'd expected. She was freaking out; talking herself into the idea of a false positive. Waving the plastic strip around as she paced their small, shared bathroom.

All the while Neal was seated in the bathtub; watching her and already planning the nursery in the next room over.

Organizing a list of baby names while trying to calm his nervous lover.

"You're so close Emma," Neal praised her; moving to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I bet the next time they check, you'll be 10 centimeters dilated and can start pushing!"

"Stop – Enjoying – This," she hissed between her clutched teeth.

He tried to pull back a bit; lessen the huge grin on his face – but it wouldn't or couldn't be depleted. A couple years ago, this had seemed impossible. A month ago, the woman screaming next to him wouldn't even agree to marry him. And now: his family was just waiting on their newest member to join them.

He was dismissed for ice chips again; racing down the hallway in order to return before the pushing began. Neal passed the glass window looking out into the waiting room, seeing his papa, Belle, Snow, David, Ruby, Granny, Leroy, Regina, … Hook? And there: his son made eye contact, rushing out of his seat; sneaking past the nurse holding the rest back in the waiting room.

"Is she here yet," Henry asked; glancing down the hallway.

"No, not yet buddy. Close though!"

His son sighed, kicking his feet absentmindedly.

"Everything okay in there," Neal asked, nodding back at the waiting room.

"Yeah – a few scrimmages; but no all out brawls! It helped when Nurse Ratched announced that she'd be throwing people out who tried to start something!"

"Good," Neal moved to clasps his hand on his son's shoulder, smiling down at him. "I got to get some ice chips for your mom now –"

"Is Emma okay?"

For the first time Henry, who'd been as excited as himself over the prospect of another family member; to be a big brother – he looked worried.

"She's fine, Henry. Both you mom and the baby are perfectly healthy –"

"NEAL!"

The shrill cry echoed from down the long hallway; sending shivers down the spines of both father and son. Passing the empty ice bucket to Henry, Neal raced down the hallway back to the side of Emma's hospital bed.

Doc already inside, situated between her extended legs.

"I – I'm pretty sure I'm having more pain than usually," she explained to the doctor. "Definitely more pain than the first time –"

"You know, they have a term for that: 'labor amnesia' – women forget the pain; almost like nature's way to convince women to do this again and again –"

Neal had no idea what Doc was thinking; questioning the woman clawing at the bed sheets. But Emma didn't completely bite the man's head off.

"Well I certainly won't fall victim to that again!"

Uh-oh! This wasn't sounding good for his plans of a large, happy family. He hadn't yet hashed out the details of his dream with Emma – thinking a second child and marriage was enough surprises for awhile at least but -

"Doc, can you explain a vasectomy to us? Those are – like- a hundred percent failsafe, right?"

"As long as you wait a couple days afterwards; it is effective at preventing pregnancy. Not STDs but for a committed couple I could recommend the procedure. A small incision is made –"

As Doc explained a vasectomy, going into detail about the different 'types' – Neal felt his balls shrivel up in fear; his penis feeling a phantom agony. And Emma had a pleased smile on her face; basking in pure schadenfreude. Another wave of contractions passed as she smiled at the thought of surgically duding him.

She was joking – certainly! There was no way…

Neal moved to take her hand once again; offering his support as she started to push. Baring all her weight and strength downward.

When Doc announced the head was crowning; Neal started to peek around the sheet – only to be pulled back by Emma; roughly by his collar.

"There's no way either of us need to have you see – that!"

A few more minutes; his hand felt like it was about to fall off from Emma's hold and – he heard his daughter's first cries. Doc wrapping a mess of red, blues, and purples into a waiting yellow blanket.

Doc did the first checks; her toes, fingers – checked down her mouth to ensure nothing was preventing her breathing. And then turned to Neal.

"Does daddy want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Neal did. With shaking hands, he made the final snip that separated his little girl from her mother. Only to then carry the little thing back to the head of the bed, into Emma's waiting arms.

Emma was a natural; sure in everything he was overthinking. He'd been terrified of not supporting her head properly; of dropping her as he walked along the bed. But Emma had no fear, beaming down at their daughter; laughing when the infant grabbed her index finger; pulling her into her mouth.

"She must be hungry," Emma joked when little Alice Swan attempted to nurse.

Neal remained quiet, trying to memorize this moment; what their daughter looked like at birth. Alice's eyes were closed – from his readings, Neal knew this was the norm. Whoever's eyes she had inherited would have to be wait and seen.

Her hair was barely there, wisps of feather-like blonde hair.

She was a mini-Emma; the shape of her eyes; the mouth. The set of lungs she inherited straight from her mother! But the ears – like Henry, they certainly were his. Hopefully her mother's blonde curls could hide them well enough. If not, he would have to constantly apologize to his perfect princess. He wasn't certain about the nose yet – but it was definitely smaller and rounder than Emma's. Probably his unless it ended up growing outward.

Moving to sit next to them on the bed, Neal stared down at his women; completely enamored as Alice continued to try to place everything in her mouth; giggling when her papa ticked the side of her cheek.

"She's – she's –"

"She's perfect," Emma finished for him; smiling back as her husband swooped in for a kiss. He kissed her lips, her forehead – and than Alice demanded his attentions again, wriggling in her mother's arms and gurgling – wanting something she could not yet voice.

Filled with mirth, both parents laughed as she blew bubbles of saliva at them – Emma or course (the one of them who hadn't bought and read every single baby book she could find) knew what to do; undoing the front of her hospital gown and shifting Alice to her breast without hesitation.

Neal watched his daughter latch on to a breast, suckling contently. Doc had long gone to announce the birth to the waiting room; to assure everyone of the baby's and Emma's good health – Neal glanced at the open hospital door; wondering if he should be shielding Alice's first meal from the general population – but Emma to a hold of his collar again; holding him in place as they both continued to watch their daughter.

Emma ran her fingers through Alice's light fair, sighing slightly.

"I wonder if the next one will have dark hair again –"

Neal immediately picked up on that; hope still strong for the large family he'd bought the yellow house for.

"Does that mean I'm not going to be dragged off to surgery right away?"

Emma shrugged, "Be a shame to alter you so early on – besides, we make good babies. I think we should try for at least once more – like, in a couple years! Maybe five or so –"

"I think we should keep it at an even number: four or six kids!"

"You're pushing it, Mr. Swan!"

Not if you factor in that his original goal was eight or ten!


End file.
